you wouldn't think
by Svu Sister
Summary: What do you do when you are in and abusive relationship? When you friend don't even know that your in a relationship.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own them, but oh how I wish I did. **

**Authors Note: This is just something I though of I don't know if I'll continue or not. If you review then I will continue. Now on with the story.**

The pass month in the 16th precient has been hard on everyone. The detectives have been working none stop and they really need some rest. They were in the middle of a case the effected everyone including the Captain, but they were in for a long run a head.

Captain Creagen walked into the bull pin only to fin three of his detectives. He walks over to Elliot's desk and ask, "Have you seen Olivia"

"Nope the last time I saw her she had gone up to the crib, but I haven't seen her since then."

"Well let her sleep and you guys go home and sleep until tomorrow." Captain Creagen said with a little sigh in his voice. "We need to start over fresh and with energy."

"Thanks Capt but I think I'll stay here. I'm going to go home in a little while." Elliot said. The truth was he needed to talk to Olivia about the case. She hasn't been the same every since the case had begun.

"Elliot you need to get some rest. You can stay but don't stay all night." Creagen said and left it at that.

"OK Capt."

"Munch and Fin are you guys staying to or are you going home." Creagen asked.

"I don't know about Munch bit I'm about to go home and sleep all night." Fin said trying to lighten up the room.

"Me to Fin" Munch said looking over his black shades. "Hey Fin do you need a ride."

"Are you driving" Fin asked him.

"Yeah, who else do you think would drive?"

"Then No I don't need a ride." Munch shot him a dirty look. "I mean then yes I do need a ride." Munch laughed as they headed out of the building.

"Elliot I meant what I said. Don't stay here all night." Creagen said looking Elliot in the eyes.

"I not I promise I just need to talk to Olivia. Then I will go home." Elliot said.

"Why what wrong…is she ok?" Creagen asked with concern growing in his voice.

"Yes I just notice that she has been acting kind of funny since the case started. I just won't to be there if she needs to talk." Elliot said looking at the wall. The truth is that he loved her so much and what ever she was going through, he wanted to be there with her. Then case seems the effect her more than anyone, and that worried him.

"OK" Creagen said knowing that if something was wrong with Olivia that Elliot was the only one that could get it out of her.

"Thanks Capt." and with that Creagen was out the door.

Elliot walked up to the crib to see that Olivia had still been sleep. He slowly walked over to her and put his hand on her back and gently shock her awake. "Olivia wake up honey. Olivia, Olivia…wake up" She rolled over with her eyes still closed.

"What time is it? How long have I been sleep?"

"It's 10:30 something."

"I've been sleep that long. Why didn't you wake me? Is Capt mad?"

"No its ok he knows you were tired."

"OK. I am tired. Where is everyone?"

"They have all left. I think that we are the only ones here."

"Oh well I'm going home I need some rest."

"Yea you do but first talk to me."

"About?" she asked with a confused look on her face.

"What been going on with you lately."

"What do you mean?"

"You seem a little distanced out. Like you there but your not there. Is something going on that I should know about?"

"I know your right I have noticed it to. It's just with the case and everything. You know how it is." Elliot reaches over to touch Liv's back but she pulls away in a defensive way. She get up really fast and walks over to the door. " El I have to go." Elliot gets up and follows her.

"Liv what the hell was that for; What wrong with you talk to me." Elliot said grabbing her arm. She pulled her arm back and looked him in the eyes. " Liv talk to me. What going on."

" Nothing" Liv said and walked out.

**A/O: OK so what do u think. should I finish or should I stop...feed back people**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: This is just something I though of I don't know if I'll continue or not. If you review then I will continue. Now on with the story.**

**Last time: **

**"I know your right I have noticed it to. It's just with the case and everything. You know how it is." Elliot reaches over to touch Liv's back but she pulls away in a defensive way. She gets up really fast and walks over to the door. "El I have to go." Elliot gets up and follows her.**

**"Liv what the hell was that for; what wrong with you talk to me." Elliot said grabbing her arm. She pulled her arm back and looked him in the eyes. "Liv talk to me. What going on."**

**"Nothing" Liv said and walked out**

**Now:**

Elliot was shocked and he was a little upset. He care for Olivia so much and it hurt him to see her like this. Elliot decides to just go home and maybe that things would be ok in the morning. Even though he new it wouldn't. He headed down to the bull pin and packed up his things. He was gathering his paper work when he started to think why Olivia would pull away from him. She knew that he would never hurt her, didn't she? He had so many questions that needed to be answered but first he had to see Liv again. He picked everything up and took it all with him as he got into his car and drove ff the Olivia's house.

"Maybe I can talk to her if she doesn't bite my head off this time…" Elliot though to him self. He pulled up to her house and parked the car. "Ok I'm here now what. Do I get out and talk to her or wait later." He though out loud. He got out of the car and he walked up to her door but before he could knock he heard a loud thump sound. " Liv" he called out…" Liv are u ok…" Elliot called out. He heard the sound again.

Liv was having another fight with her ex- boyfriend. He had come over wanting to apologize for they way he acted the other day. After Liv told him it was over, she though that he would just leave and find someone else to be with. She though wrong because he came back as if she hadn't even told him to get out. Tonight when she got home she found him on the front porch.

**Flashback **

"Where the hell have you been?" Clarence asked as soon as he seen her.

"I though I told you to leave and never come back." Liv told him. She was angry that Clarence was at her house again and she was pissed that he was questioning her.

"You didn't mean that. No you were playing with me." Clarence said heading to Liv in a playful mood. This was pissing her off even more.

"I told you the other day, we're over and that is that." Olivia says passing Clarence. "Maybe you'll understand this; I'm not playing when I say were over."

"Olivia please don't say that." He said in a monotone voice. You are making me mad. Now do you really want to piss me off?" Clarence was inches away form Olivia's face. "Do you." He said grabbing her by the arm.

"If you hit me this time I will have your ass arrested." Olivia says with a hint of fear in her voice. He pushes her up to the wall and pins her back. "I mean it Clarence." He takes her purse and pulls out the keys while she is pinned to the wall.

"Get in the house" he let her go, but she refuses to do what she is told." Either you get in at your one will or I make you get in at my will." she still didn't move "Ok your way." He says as he picks her up and takes her in the house. Olivia couldn't move even if she wanted to. She was struck with fear and terrified to move at all. It made no sense to her to run or even try and fight back. She tried that once and she quickly learned that you don't hit Clarence Jackson because he didn't care how old you were or what you were he would knock you out for fun.

"Now what were you talking about when you said that you were leaving me. No one leaves me...I mean no one." Clarence says just before he lost all of his sanity.

**Flashback Ends**

Now she lay half beaten on the couch with her ex boyfriend in one room and her partner on the porch. What is she to do when she can barely stay focus?

**A/N: Thanks for all of the nice reviews. Well this is chap 2. So tell me what you think. If you like it I'll finish but if it's bad then I'll stop**. **I know it's short.**


End file.
